Wild, Wild, West Barney! (Thevideotour1's version)
'''Wild, Wild, West Barney! '''is a custom Barney & the Backyard Gang video that was released on May 4, 1991. Plot Barney and the Backyard Gang follow a tumbleweed that leads to the Wild, Wild, West. In the meantime, they begin to learn all about the Wild West, and how people live there. '''Educational Theme: '''Wild, Wild, West / Cowboys and Cowgirls Recap The video starts where the kids pretended to ride horses. Cast * Barney (Body: David Joyner / Voice: Bob West) * Shawn (John David Bennett, II) * Michael (Brian Eppes) * Amy (Becky Swonke) * Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) * Jobic (Macaulay Culkin) * Tina (Jessica Zucha) * Luci (Leah Gloria) * Leslie (Daiana Campeanu) * Harlow (Danielle Clegg) * Dominic (Elijah Wood) * Derek (Rickey Carter) * Lilah (Erica Luttrell) * Adam (Alexander Jhin) * Scooter McNutty () * Miss Etta Kette () * Cowboy Musicians () * Cowgirl Musicians () Songs # Barney Theme Song # Being Together # The Cowboy Song / The Cowgirl Song # Home on the Range # Livin' in the Wild, Wild, West # The Yellow Rose of Texas # Old Dan Tucker # Get Along, Little Doggies! # Clip, Clop! Riding on a Pony # Rig-a-Jig-Jig! # Buffalo Gals # She'll Be Coming Around the Mountain (as "They'll Be Coming Around the Mountain") # Turkey in the Straw (Barney song version) # Turkey in the Straw (Children's song version) # Old Brass Wagon # Oh, Susannah! # Home on the Range (Reprise) # Happy Trails # It's Good to Be Home # I Love You Trivia * The version of "Being Together" uses the same musical arrangements from "What A World We Share!", with vocals by * The version of "The Cowboy Song" * The version of "The Cowgirl Song" * The version of "Home on the Range" uses the same musical arrangements and vocals from "Home, Sweet Homes". * The version of "Livin' in the Wild, Wild, West" * The version of "The Yellow Rose of Texas" uses the musical arrangements from * The version of "Old Dan Tucker" uses the same musical arrangements from * The version of "Get Along, Little Doggies!" uses the same musical arrangements from * The version of "Clip, Clop! Riding on a Pony" uses the same musical arrangements from "Trail Boss Barney", expect it was mixed with a Bob Singleton arrangement. * The version of "Rig-a-Jig-Jig" uses the same musical arrangements from "I Can Do That!", with vocals by * The version of "Buffalo Gals" uses the same musical arrangements from * The version of "She'll Be Coming Around the Mountain" uses the same musical arrangements and vocals from "Happy Birthday, Barney!". * The version of "Turkey in the Straw (Barney Song version)" uses the same musical arrangements from "Squares, Squares Everywhere!", expect it was mixed with a Bob Singleton arrangement, with vocals by * The version of "Turkey in the Straw (Children's song version)" uses the same musical arrangements and vocals from "Down on Barney's Farm". * The version of "Old Brass Wagon" uses the same musical arrangements and vocals from "The Treasure of Rainbow Beard". * The version of "Oh, Susannah!" uses the same musical arrangements from the Disney album, "Disney's Children's Favorites Vol. 1", expect it was mixed with a Bob Singleton arrangement. * For the reprise of "Home on the Range", the version of that song uses the same musical arrangements from the Disney album, "Disney's Children's Favorites Vol. 1", with vocals by * The version of "Happy Trails" * The version of "It's Good to Be Home" uses the same musical arrangements and vocals from "Barney's Magical Musical Adventure". * The version of "I Love You" uses the same musical arrangements and vocals from "Barney in Concert". * Barney wears the same cowboy hat from "Home, Sweet Homes" * Barney wears the same cowboy jacket from "Barney's Halloween Party" * Barney wears the same orange bandana from "" * Barney wears the same blue cowboy cuffs from "" * Production for this video took place in November 1990. Western Clothing that Barney and the Backyard Gang wore * Barney - Cowboy Hat, Cowboy Jacket, Cowboy Bandana, and Cowboy Cuffs * Shawn - Cowboy Hat, Cowboy Jacket, Cowboy Bandana, Cowbow Cuffs, Cowboy Jeans, and Cowboy Boots * Michael - Cowboy Hat, * Amy - Cowgirl Hat, * * Western Foods that Western Barney & the Backyard Gang had for their Western Meal * Cowboy Barney - * * Quotes Quote 1: * (after the "Barney Theme Song", the kids pretended to ride horses) * Quote 2: * Barney: (after the song, "Being Together") Quote 3: * (fades to the kids entering the wild, wild, west, but with Barney out of sight) * Derek: * Amy: * (the kids ) * Barney: (enters the wild, wild, west with his cowboy hat, his cowboy jacket, his cowboy bandana, and his cowboy cuffs) Howdy, gang! Welcome to * Tina: Quote 4: * (the western fashion show begins) * Barney: